


Awaken

by reijeux



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: They met each other just about every night in his dreams. Riku didn’t know where the mysterious boy came from, just that he looked a little like Sora, and he seemed broken.





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble full of complete wishful thinking. I have a lot of feelings about Riku and Vanitas.

They met each other just about every night in his dreams. Riku didn’t know where the mysterious boy came from, just that he looked a little like Sora, and he seemed broken.

He first met him when he was small. He remembered that evening extremely well as he remembered Sora had cried, just a little. Riku met the boy that night after getting back home; damaged and tired were the vibes he had given off.

“You’re not Sora,” Riku noted. This boy, much older, clearly didn’t want to be there. He didn’t respond, and Riku didn’t push him.

Instead, the lighter haired boy sat next to him in silence.

Many of Riku’s dreams turned out this way—he was convinced they weren’t dreams at all. He was positive that this mysterious boy had come from elsewhere. Maybe he simply needed a place to stay for a while.

It didn’t take long for the boy to finally speak to him, however, after spending many of Riku’s dreams in silence.

“Vanitas.” He said. His voice could have been Sora’s—a bit deeper, more serious. When Riku looked at him, the boy repeated himself. “Vanitas. My name.”

“Oh.” Riku nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Vanitas.” The response was automatic, despite this not being the first time they’ve met. “I’m-”

“Riku. I know who you are.” Vanitas’ voice was almost laced with amusement. Riku didn’t question him further.

“What are you doing here, Vanitas?”

“I don’t know,” the dark haired boy responded. “I’m not supposed to exist at all.”

Riku tilted his head curiously, only to be met with his hair getting ruffled.

“Don’t think about it too hard. I’m not.” Vanitas said.

Years went by. Riku didn’t meet Vanitas as often in his dreams as before, and when he did, neither said much. This Sora-lookalike was the complete opposite of Sora when it came to conversing. Though, as time had gone by, Riku learned to not compare the two. They really were their own person, despite looking the same.

From time to time, however, Riku couldn’t help but catch the passing thought that _Sora_ was starting to look like _Vanitas_ as they grew older. A simple passing thought he mentally laughed about.

-

Riku couldn’t remember if he was always aware of the Darkness or if Vanitas’ occupying his dreams made him aware. Either way, when the time came, he had willingly accepted it into his heart.

Vanitas, still broken, soon felt alive within Riku.

Riku still didn’t know anything about Vanitas, but he knew this boy could guide him to where he needed to be.


End file.
